The Nanny The Story Of Fran and Niles
by MirMir171
Summary: the two who should have been together its a realy hot story pleas read


The Nanny The Story Of Fran And Niles

After Fran dumps the French dude who kissed CC

They sat on her bed

Niles: MsFine im sure you'll find another boy toy

Fran: niles do you really think so

Niles: no

Fran: niles

They just got some drink and there both drunk out of there mind they could talk straight She grinned and kissed him slowly, wrapping her arms around his neck. He got onto the bed, kneeling over her. He kissed her ear softly, licking her earlobe once he pulled away causing her to giggle.

"We shouldn't do this.." He said slowly, frowning

"niles." fran said, smirking.

"What?" He tilted his head.

"Shut up and kiss me." She smiled and niles was happy to comply. She slid her hands slowly up his back, to run fingers through his thick hair, feeling his tongue caress tenderly against hers. She slowly slid her hands to his spandex clothes. Never breaking the kiss, she slowly pulled his suit down to his waist, running her finger tips over the hardened muscles of his stomach. Niles ran his hands up her bare sides to stop where her bra wrapped around her. He slid his hands to her back, unclasping the silky material. Slowly pulling her bra off he ran his thumbs over her nipples, pulling a soft moan from her throat. fran slowly broke the kiss pushing her head back. niles lowered his face to one of her soft round breasts and kissed her skin tenderly. Trailing his lips down her breast he took her hardened nipple into her mouth and began sucking tenderly, like a feeding child as he rolled his eyes up, looking at the underside of her chin. She slid her hand to the back of his head, keeping her face against her breast as he sucked, using the other hand to slowly slide down the front of his suit where it was at his waist, gripping his hardened manhood gently. fran grunted in his throat and fran smiled beginning to rub him slowly. A growl escaped niles throat, widening fran's smile as she knew it wasn't a warning.

She giggled softly and he bit down gently turning her giggles into a pleasured moan. "Ooo NILES, I don't think I can take it any longer. Having you this close and not having you inside me." She moaned, aching for him to take her. Niles slowly raised his head and whispered against her lips.

"This once woman, I won't argue with you." He slowly pulled down her shorts and underwear, smirking at her wide eyes. He pulled the rest of his clothing off tossing the suit to the floor with her clothes. He positioned himself at her entrance and looked uncertain up at her. She only nodded, closing her eyes, ready for what happened next. Half expecting him to thrust himself hard into her, she dug her nails into the bed. niles noticed and smiled, gently opening her hands.

"I promise fran, I'm not going to do anything you won't like." He kissed her hands and then slowly slid himself inside of her, pulling a soft gasp from his own lips. Fran spine bowed a bit as a moan protruded her lips. He began slowly pumping inside of her, kissing along her upper chest. She slid her arms around him and bowed her head back, crying out in pleasure. She could feel her tension building faster inside herself now then. She moaned his name as he went the tiniest bit faster, still pumping slowly and deeply inside her. His hands traveled up her body, then slowly back down as he went back to sucking on her tender breast. Fran's nails bit into his back as he pumped inside of her, pulling her closer and closer to her climax.

"N-niles!" She gasped and he looked up at her, a question on his face. "K-Kiss me p-please." He didn't ask why, only placed his lips to hers, kissing her as deeply as possible. Just as she opened her mouth to him she broke the kiss and arched her back, screaming out as she hit her climax, pulling him over the edge with her as her walls clenched around his throbbing member. He spilled his fluids inside her and slowly stopped his pumping, staring down at her pleasured face.

They fell fast asleep they woke up earlier thin usually

Fran got the children off to school and invited Val over wile niles cleans the living room Val puzzled so fran why did you invite me over so early Val she replied I have to tell you something

What is it she asked her brown hard friend Val I had sex

Val not knowing with who. you had sex with Mr. Sheffield

No val someone else well who was it! it was niles

Gasp deeply how was it

It was amazing oh my I tough u and Mr. Sheffield no val he is just my boss you and niles I cant this be leave well be leave it the brown haired women said to her friend smartly well val Ima go take a nap cuz im sleepy bye fran see you later

Val went home while fran took a hour long nap she woke up and called niles in her room to ask for something to eat but she forgot and they started fucking

Niles kissed her and pulled down her panties and pulled up her skirt he ripped her shirt off and unbuttoned her bra she played with her nipples until they got hard he licked down to her belly button thin to her waist he opened her legs and played with her clit he sucked on her she moaned like it was her first time having sex her eyes rolled back when he starts licking and sucking on frans tit's as she moans and groans he un button his pants the two began to make thrust deep inside oh her he plays with her tits as she moans with joy she screams his name as he thrust inside her as deep as herbed her legs her body shook as he blew him big load into her tight warmth she screamed out with joy as she climaxed they lied their for about a good 5 minutes befor she went and took her a shower niles went to his room and took a shower and started on the dinner the kids got home and fran helped them with their home work at end of the day everyone fell asleep as soon as they got in bed

the next week fran had been filling a little sick she took a pregnancy test she walk past niles and said niles I need to talk to you

Ok he replied what

She stared into his eyes and couldn't say it

Never mind come on tell me no it will destroy what we have

What we have where just friends

Niles I know but you're my best friend and I don't want to ruin it fran tell me I wont tell or get mad

No she said pleas I need to know what it is no niles Im not telling you why know

Beaus you don't need to know I do tell me

No fran tell me goddamn just tell me

No tell me what the hell it is

Im Pregnant what he ask quietly a tear falls from her eye I-Im Pregnant she runs upstairs to her room and started sobbing and crying into her arms niles turned around and opened the door everyone was standing their the kids ran to the living room niles grabbed cc and Maxwell by the shirt and pulled them into the kitchen Mr. Sheffield

Says to niles now its not really our fault I mean we where just trying to help her and you are her best friend so we

thought id help niles shot back all you did was make things worse you told me niles go talk to her go have fun you're her best friend have a drink you got me drunk you you you its all your fucking fault he shouted I don't even have any money to take care of a kid

Ill give you a raze 100 a hour niles said with a smile I can live with that if you'll excuse me I have to go talk to my babies momma niles knocks on frans door she sob's who is it MsFine its me niles go away pleas im sorry we need to talk about this there's nothing to talk about im pretty sure you don't want a baby MsFine I mean fran I do want the baby and ill help take care of it and everything because I-I love you Fran Fine she ran and unlocked the door What did you say she asked making sure he said what she heard I love you he repeated he kissed her and hugged her she stopped crying and they went down stairs

Niles asked wondering this whole time so is it a Boy? Or Girl?

I don't know yet im not 3 months yet im 2weeks oh well you know everyone. heard it everything

Yea I know they were in the butler's pantry she replied well guys come on out we both know your in their everyone came rushing into the kitchen


End file.
